libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Primal Kineticist (archetype)
Some kineticists have ties to the most basic of energy planes, the positive or negative energy planes. These kineticists are brimming with positive or negative energy. They may or may not be followers of the gods that grant use of those types of energy. Either way, very few are inactive; they tend to be fully committed to championing their causes. Aligned Blasts (Su) For a primal kineticist that channels positive energy, all damage from aligned blasts are treated as good and magic for the purpose of bypassing damage reduction. For a primal kineticist that channels negative energy, all damage from aligned blasts are treated as evil and magic for the purpose of bypassing damage reduction. This also applies to attacks made using kinetic blade and kinetic whip. This adds the evil or good descriptor to their blasts’ auras, as appropriate. This ability alters kinetic blast. Aura (Ex) A primal kineticist that channels positive energy gains an aura of good, just like a cleric. A primal kineticist that channels negative energy gains an aura of evil, just like a cleric. Channel Energy (Su) A primal kineticist can channel energy as a cleric, using their kineticist level as their effective cleric level to determine the effects and saving throw DC. A primal kineticist can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 1 + their Charisma modifier. A primal kineticist who gains channel through a feat or class feature (such as the oracle’s channel revelation) does not gain additional uses of channel energy, gaining Extra Channel as a bonus feat instead. This ability replaces the 1st-level infusion. Elements A primal kineticist that channels positive energy cannot select the void element. A primal kineticist that channels negative energy must select the void element as his elemental focus at 1st level, must select negative blast as his simple blast, and can never gain positive blast, silverlight blast, verdant blast, or any wild talent for which these blasts are prerequisites. This alters elemental focus and expanded element. This doesn’t prevent this archetype from being used with other archetypes that alter elemental focus or expanded element so long as they still allow the kineticist to choose an element from which this class feature doesn’t restrict them as their primary element. Divine Health (Ex) At 3rd level, a primal kineticist that channels positive energy is immune to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases. A primal kineticist that channels negative energy instead gains the plague carrier class feature of an antipaladin. This replaces the 3rd-level infusion. Elemental Overflow (Ex) For a primal kineticist that channels positive energy, the bonus damage granted to kinetic blasts from elemental overflow is doubled on the first successful attack per round against an outsider with the evil subtype, an evil-aligned dragon, or an undead creature, and is treated as a sacred bonus. However, such kineticists cannot apply this bonus against constructs, objects, or non-evil living creatures. For a primal kineticist that channels negative energy, this is instead a profane bonus, can be used against good living creatures, and cannot be used against non-good living creatures, but otherwise functions the same. This bonus can only be applied to one target if more than one is affected by the blast, with damage against all other targets receiving the normal bonus from elemental overflow, and this bonus only applies to damage occurring at the time the attack hits (for example, it does not affect the damage caused by a kinetic blast with the delaying infusion). If the primal kineticist possesses fire’s fury, that wild talent’s bonus is not affected. This alters elemental overflow. Perfect Channel (Su) At 20th level, a primal kineticist becomes a perfect channel for their type of primal energy. They become immune to bleed, death effects, exhaustion, fatigue, nausea, negative levels, and sickening. Ability damage and drain cannot reduce them below 1 in any ability score. They automatically succeed saving throws against massive damage. When they are below 0 hit points, they do not die until their negative total is in excess of twice their Constitution score. This ability replaces omnikinesis. =Unique Wild Talents= Primal kineticists may learn the following unique wild talent: 'Co'rruption Resistance 'Element(s) '''universal; '''Type '''utility (Sp); '''Level '''2; '''Burn '''0 '''Prerequisite(s) '''primal kineticist 1st You are constantly protected by ''corruption resistance. You are protected against evil damage if you channel positive energy, or against good damage if you channel negative energy.